Please dont leave quite yet
by shallwegotoneverland
Summary: After her time is the capitol Effie is left alone and depressed. Haymitch is left alone and drunk. They both have nightmares but can 1 life changing event change all of that? Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Please don't leave quite yet._

**Chapter 1.**

"Remember darling. You cant let them know how much they're hurting you. Don't give in to them." Those were the last words that Effie Trinkets mother had spoken to her before she died. Of course she was only 6 at the time so she didn't fully understand her words, her mother was always saying things like that. Effie couldn't remember all of it, most of what she said was to complex for her young brain to understand. It was only know when she 38 did she know what her mother had meant.

She had lost count of how many days she had been in the capitol prison, she had a feeling that if she knew how many days she had been here she would feel weak for giving up on hope so quickly. She was facing away from the door, lying down on her side in the dark room wearing nothing but a thin gown that she presumed all the people who had been captured had been given. It was covered in dirt and blood and was far to loose on her bony frame. She wasn't given food all that often unless one of the guards wished to use her for their own pleasure. They fed her up then on rich capitol food that made her want to gag. They had told her that she would need feeding up in order for her not to pass out half way through what they were going to do to her. Her red hair was limp and dry and fell half way down her back, she couldn't see her eyes but she knew her normally bright green eyes would look dark and aged.

She was always quiet when the guards came, at first she would scream out and cry, occasionally begging them to stop but when she figured out no one was going to save her she gave up on begging them to stop and instead remained silent opting to scream internally instead. She heard the heavy foots of 2 or 3 guards behind her and she curled into her self slightly, it was always worse when there was more that 1 guard there.

"So, Miss Trinket. Are you going to speak today?" One of them asked grabbing her bruised shoulder and turned her around so she was facing them. She didn't reply of course, she kept quiet. She wasn't completely sure if she could actually talk any more. Rather than answer the guard she let her eyes wander around the room, she could vaguely make out one of the guards holding a bucket of something...water maybe? Was that why they were here, were they going to wash her? Try and drown her? However when she saw steam rising from the water, she knew what was going to happen. "Well?" The guard snapped "looks they she's not going to speak boys" a sickly smile appeared on the guards face as he was passed the bucket of water "don't say I say I didn't warn you Miss Trinket, you know the rules are simple. Tell us everything you know and if you don't there will be consequences, its only fair" he snarled before carelessly throwing the water over her stomach. She shrieked in pain,she felt as if she was getting stabbed by thousands of knifes. The pain was stopping her breathing from coming out normally and instead she had to gasp for air. They wernt done there apparently. The guard which had thrown the water on her picked her by the neck and slammed her against the wall, his hips were against hers and his mouth was pressed up against her ear. "It really is such a shame Miss Trinket. Such a shame to ruin such a pretty body, his hand travelled down inbetween her thighs, drawing blood there "but you musnt worry, you'll still have your pretty face. That's the problem with you, you're too pretty for your own good." He withdrew his hand and slammed her against the wall again. This time she felt a bone in her back crack as he released her she fell to the floor. "I hope next time you speak Miss Trinket." One of the other guards drawled as the 3 of the left the room. It was only then she let her self cry, she knew they were probably watching from the cameras but she couldn't bring herself to cry when they were there with her.

After her crying had stopped she was left with a familiar dull ache inbetween her legs, and a new burning pain in her stomach. She was to scared to even attempt to touch her stomach, afraid that it would bleed or become more infected. Instead of thinking about the pain she concentrated on her thoughts instead, would anyone recognise her know? She looked like a different woman from the happy, optimistic capitol citizen that everyone knew her as. This Effie Trinket was broken. She let her thoughts wander to happier memories, to times before her mother had died. She remembered when she was young, her mother would read her old stories, written thousands of years ago. The capitol didn't allow many old books, there was 1 shelf in the library that had them. She could remember the name ,Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, she remembered wanting to go to the strange little place underground filled with strange animals and red queens. However as she got older and her mother died she realised it was a childish wish, to go to a make believe land, but as she lay in her cell she couldn't help but wish the book was real and she could go to a faraway land, away from everyone. Thoughts of her mother entered her mind once more, would she be proud of her? Effie very much doubted it, she cant remember much of her mother but she remembered that she never watched the games, Effie never got to see them until she was 9. That was when her father remarried, a pure bread capitol citizen by the name of Albina. She taught Effie manners and how to present herself, buying her new outfits and bright wigs. Then when it was games season she would sit herself down next to Effie and gasp in delight when someone who she liked won or she would laugh when a district 12 tribute died "no wonder they never win, I've heard awful things about that district. No one works, they dont care about it. Instead they choose to live like savages." She said things like that all the time, always putting others down. Effie had brought her up on the issue one day when she was 13 but she shouted at her and told her that it wasn't a young ladies place to speak out of turn.

Effie remembered her 15th birthday, she was made to wear a corset and stockings but had took them of at one point during the day after declaring that she thought they wernt necessary and anyway, the corset made it hard to breathe. However as the years went on and Effie turned into a woman, she'd gotten used to the wigs, the outfits, the make up and even the corsets and stockings. Though back in the present all of that had been stripped bare, not a scrap of anything capitol on her. She felt naked and vulnerable,when she was chosen as an escort the make up was a mask to block the real world out and whilst she had always wanted to be bumped up the a better distict than 12, she knew the pain of sending children away to be killed would always be the same. She would always feel like the monster that came and snatched children away from their families to send them into an arena where they would die.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews and follows, I appreciate it. I will probably update this story once a week (normally on a Saturday UK time) but I also post one shots/dabbles on my tumblr love-hayffie. Im also sorry this chapter is so short, i'll try to update my next chapter one day this week. That one will be longer, as always reviews are welcome.**

Footsteps. That was the first sound that Effie heard after days and days of complete silence, no screams of pain from prisoners in cells nearby, no sound of doors opening and slamming shut again just utter silence. So when she heard the loud sounds of running footsteps she was surprised to say the least, the optimistic side of her said that maybe it was someone coming to help her but the optimistic side of her had virtually disappeared so she knew there was no point in even wishing for someone to come and help her. The footsteps were growing closer and louder, she could hear muffled shouts but couldn't make out what the voices were saying.

Effie closed her eyes, not wanting to see the faces behind the voices, "make it go away" she whispered into the thin air, it was a futile attempt at making herself feel better and it didn't offer her any comfort. Before she could even say anything else there was a loud bang and her cell door opened and the heavy thud of boots against the stone floor made its way over to her side "she's over here!" A gruff voice yelled "Hurry up, she wont last much longer!" She felt herself being lifted up and she couldn't stop the scream that escaped from her mouth "get off...don't touch me." She pleaded but before she could hear the man's reply, the familiar black dots took over her vision and she felt herself go limp in her rescuers arms.

When Effie finally opened her eyes, white lights obscured her vision. She tried to sit up, realising that that she wasn't in her prison cell any more. "You mustn't try to sit up Miss Trinket" a firm voice told her, his hand resting on her arm to lay her back down. Effie turned her head to look at the person who that voice had come from. At the side of her bed stood a tale male with greying hair and sharp blue eyes. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice barley a whisper. "District 13" he replied simply and before Effie could utter another word he carried on "you were rescued by rebels, that's all the information you need for now. Don't threat though dear" he told her before pressing a button that seemed to pump a clear liquid into Effie's arm. "I'm sure your fiancé will be here soon to explain everything." A frown appeared of Effie's face, fiancée? What fiancée? She tried to ask him what he was talking about, but her voice failed her and she felt herself getting pulled under. Probably from the liquid that had entered her system, but before she completely blacked out she heard the double doors open and a familiar voice spoke. "Is she ok? Is she alive?"

In Effie's dreams she was happy once more. Her eyes were bright and alive and her hair was sleek and fell in smooth curls down her back, she wore a pretty purple dress and cream heels and she twirled around a ball room, her dimples showing as she danced with a handsome stranger. She never saw the man's face but he wore a black suit and a purple tie which matched her dress. He smelled familiar though, of pine and whiskey. She rested her head against his chest and his strong arms wrapped around her waist protectively. His voice would talk to her, telling her that she was safe with him and he would look after her from know on.

Other times she dreamt of her self living in a small house, with 2 children. One boy with red hair and grey eyes and one girl with brown hair and green eyes. The faceless man showed up in that dream as well as they sat in a small living room filled with old books which Effie loved so much. There was also a log fire and plush, leather couches which she sat on with the man next to her, his hand against hers as they watched the 2 children laugh at something, or they would run around the house there happy squeals filling the house.

They were only dreams though, and dreams never came true no matter how much one wanted them to.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I said I would update last week but I live in England and we've been having really crazy weather and basically we had really strong winds and it cut my internet off. I'm **

**very sorry, as always reviews are appreciated.**

Effie wasn't sure just how long she had been asleep, she wasn't really that sure of anything anymore The only thing that she could remember from the past few days was the same doctor reassuring a voice that she would be ok. Who the voice belonged to was still a mystery, she couldn't open her eyes to see who it was. But whoever it was, their presence seemed to calm her down and she had often heard the doctor say that her heat returned to a normal pace when the person was around.

The day Effie finally did open her eyes, nobody was around. At first she had thought that she was back in her prison cell, she let out an ear splitting scream which alerted the nurses and they ran to her. "NO!" She sobbed "no no no, leave. Dont hurt me." She felt one of the nurses arms reach around her and her soft voice reminding her that she was in 13 "you're safe now dear. I promise" the woman's comforting voice finally calmed her down and her breathing returned to normal "you must not thrash like that dear" she explained "you see, you have a few broken ribs and throwing yourself around like that will only make it worse." Under normal circumstances Effie would have told her to not be so patronising as it wasn't polite but when she tried to speak her voice was hoarse and sore, probably from lack of use. The nurse smiled at her then and sat up "now, if you're feeling up to it I believe you have a visitor. Your fiancée, he's been awfully worried about you, though I doubt very much he would admit that." A look of confusion flashed across the former escorts face, who on earth was the person talking about? It was highly unlikely anyone in 13 liked her enough to visit her, she had heard one of the nursers saying the sooner that Effie went back to the capitol. But now there was someone here to see her? A fake fiancée no less. She was so invested in her thoughts that she didn't hear the double doors opening and closing. Nor did she hear the heavy footsteps making their way to her bed. When the person finally spoke, Effie jumped slightly "you ok there princess?" As soon as Effie heard the voice her head snapped up and she frowned. There, stood next to her bed as slightly yellow look Haymitch stood. "H-Haymitch?" She stuttered feeling her cheeks quickly becoming pink. She could hear her step mothers voice in her head 'its not good form to stutter, ladies annunciate'. Haymitch said nothing else but offered her a trade mark smirk and sat on the old chair that was next to her bed. Thats how it was for it was for a long time. Haymitch would come to see her, neither of them would speak but they would sit together, in a comfortable silence. Effie wasn't sure if she wanted to speak but she also wasn't sure what to say, which was a first. Effie always had something to say, even if it was just correcting somebody's posture or explaining to a tribute how a knife and fork worked. Effie was very happy with their arrangement though, she was glad to have the company even if the company was Haymitch. It isnt just Haymitch though a voice in her head told her, she chose to ignore it. Since the day she turned 18, her step-mother had Effie meeting up with potential suitors. Effie had always brushed them off, she was to focused on finding herself a good job to have a husband.

Haymitch had been visiting her for a week or so when he did finally said something other than "you ok princess?" He had walked in that day, looking more miserable than usual. A deep frown on his features, he had stormed into the room and sat him self down. "Effie" he grumbled, his voice sounded strained and hoarse "the doctors said you're doing well enough to go home" at first Effie thought he had finished speaking and he would leave but he pressed his lips together and took an deep breath "Coin...president Coin. You'll meet her soon enough, she wants you to be here when.." he trailed of and looked down into his lap. "When what?" Effie whispered, she wasn't sure if she could manage anything other than that and as weak as she sounded, she knew it was the truth. Haymitch seemed to be struggling with his next words "when Katniss executes Snow" he finally says.


End file.
